User talk:CanadianCowboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CanadianCowboy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 18:17, January 25, 2012 ClericofMadness 18:23, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Try editing in Source Mode and using br tags for line breaks. Wikia tends to eat formatting if there's only a single line break in Visual mode, and by default pressing return in Visual Mode inputs two line breaks. ClericofMadness 18:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) You also might want to try using that nifty Preview button to the left of Publish to see if you have things right. ClericofMadness Collaboration? Hi. I read and enjoyed your pasta, Rap Rat. It scared me for a day. Could you please read my pasta, Kid of Horror? And if you like that blog pasta, would you like to collaborate on it using your Rap Rat pasta? Sloshedtrain 00:55, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Your story. Your content has been marked for review because your story have become a little messy and it needs to be better. Do not become worried about your proficient plot. Your plot is in no harm due to edits. , and then I quacked. 04:14, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Should I be dividing up the story into more paragraphs? Would that help? CanadianCowboy 04:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure, it is your story, creating more paragraphs would help to decrease the wall of text. , and then I quacked. 04:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I deleted a lot of unnecessary paragraphs and divided things up a bit more. However, it is still a bit messy. Would it help to add pictures, maybe? CanadianCowboy 15:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Pictures clearly don't do anything, only makes the pasta "look" good. , and then I quacked. 15:42, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Reddit AMA Hey there, guys and girls! I'm doing an author's AMA over at Reddit -- https://www.reddit.com/r/casualIAmA. Feel free to ask questions, and I'll respond. Link is forthcoming. EDIT: added a link. CanadianCowboy (talk) 15:24, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:56, July 27, 2015 (UTC) THE RAPRAT CREEPYPASTA Do you happen to know who made the raprat creepypasta, and what is your relation to the creepypasta? From, spurdospadre77